Teddy Bears and Cherry Blossoms
by angelicat123
Summary: Weird title, but couldn't think of anything better. Ryoma's sister Sakura arrives, and Fuji and Sakura find themselves pushed together by both thier friends as well as their own growing feelings. Probably some ryosaku and momoann later on. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Normally, my stories don't include OCs, but as I was watching some Prince of Tennis episodes on when Fuji kicks butt, I just kinda thought, "Wow, Fuji is so awesome." I decided he needed a girlfriend; someone other than Tezuka, which is a pair I've seen written a lot about, and don't like, considering I don't like yaoi. And then the idea for this story was formed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama/ Prince of Tennis. Duh.

----------------

Chapter 1

It was another day, and another afternoon practice for the Seigaku tennis club.

"You know, people who aren't members of the Seigaku tennis club shouldn't be in here," Syuusuke Fuji said pleasantly to the girl leaning on the fence in the courts. The girl turned, startled, then chuckled, embarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't know that," she smiled, scratching the back of her head.

"So you aren't from Seigaku. Where are you from, and why are you here?" Fuji asked, curious.

"Oh, I'm just here to meet someone," was the casual reply.

"Fuji, get back to practice," a commanding voice rang from the opposite side of the court. Kinimitsu Tezuka turned his calm glare to the smiling regular. It drew attention from some of the other people practicing, including the regulars.

"Fuji, you got a girlfriend?" Eiji Kikumaru joked. Takeshi Momishiro laughed. Kikumaru's Golden Pair partner jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Eiji," Syuichiroh Oishi hissed, plainly embarrassed.

"_Is _that Fuji's a girlfriend?" Kaoru Kaidoh murmured. Takashi Kawamura had even temporarily halted his "burning" stage to stare.

"Most likely not. My data on him doesn't include anything about a girlfriend," Sadaharu Inui replied, "And considering her dark hair with a tinge of green in it, rather cat-like eyes, and the rest of her features, I'd guess…"

Ryoma Echizen was staring at the girl as if she had two heads.

Momo chuckled. "Echizen, stop checking that girl out," he grinned, getting ready for a melting glare that was sure to come his way.

But Ryoma didn't seem to hear him. He didn't even notice the tennis ball being returned to him from the boy he was playing, and it bounced by him.

"Sis?" he breathed, his eyes wide and face pale.

The court was silent except for Inui finishing his sentence, "… that she's Echizen's sister."

End of Ch 1

----------------

Well, first chappie written and ready. Review, please, and tell me what you think!!!!!!! I've never been very sure on this idea, considering this is my first try with an OC, so should I continue it, or give it up?

-Angelicat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Momo was the first one to talk.

"Sister?!?!" he exploded, jumping up and giving Ryoma a noogie, "You never told us you had a sister!!!! And a hot one at that!!!!" Sweatdrops appeared on the backs of everyone's head.

"You never asked," Ryoma murmured grumpily, trying to pull out of Momo's hard grip. He was surly at being taken surprise by his sister like that. "And Momo-senpai, that hurts," he complained.

Ryoma's sister giggled. She walked over to Momo, and stuck out a hand. "Hi," she said cheerfully, "My name is Sakura Echizen. Pleased to meet you." After Momo stopped torturing Ryoma and gave her a handshake, she turned her eyes to her younger brother.

"That's just like you, not telling your friends you have a sister," Sakura sighed, hands on her hips. She was two years older than Ryoma, slender, and rather delicate looking, with long, dark emerald hair and large, expressive eyes. She wore a casual pink tank top with blue jeans, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Like I said, they never asked," Ryoma retorted, "And what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were still in the US…"

"It was a surprise for you," Sakura replied, winking and sticking out her tongue at him, "I told Dad not to tell you I was coming to Japan. I've decided that studying art in the United States is well enough, but I'd rather be with my family."

"I'm touched," Ryoma muttered, "Now Momo-senpai, please let go of me."

----------------

"I contacted Ryoga some while ago," Sakura told Ryoma. The regulars had just finished practice, and were getting ready to head on home. "He said he had met you recently. On some cruise ship…"

"Nyaaaa? Ryoga? Are you talking about Ochibi's brother?" Eiji butted his head in between the two siblings'.

Sakura frowned crossly, glaring at Ryoma. "So you tell them about your brother, but not your sister, eh?" she pouted.

"Nah, we didn't know about Ryoga until that cruise ship, when he was part of that plot to win money or get us chopped up," Eiji corrected in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Eh?" Sakura was appalled. "Chibi-Ryo, you're gonna have to fill me in on this; Ryoga wasn't very clear on what happened, just that you had gotten a lot better at tennis."

Ryoma scowled as the regulars burst out laughing at his nickname.

"Ch-chibi-Ryo?" Momo gasped between fits of mirth.

Sakura blushed, and lifted a hand over her mouth. "Oops," she said, "Sorry, Ryoma, didn't mean to call you that. It was just instinctive…"

"Nyaaa! Nyaa! So I call him Ochibi, you call him Chibi-Ryo, and that brother of his calls him Chibisuke!" Eiji laughed.

As for Ryoma, he continued to scowl, trying to ignore his laughing senpais. It was obvious it wasn't working, due to a blush that stained his face that would rival any one of Sakuno Ryuzaki's.

Speaking of Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter, that girl was currently smothering a giggle with her mouth. She thought the name was cute, really, but by judging Ryoma-kun's tomato-red face, she was pretty sure he didn't agree with that.

"Why do you call him that?" Fuji chuckled.

Momo and Eiji noticed he was eyeing the girl with an unnatural amount and intensity of interest (for Fuji); an interest he usually only reserved for high-skilled tennis players that he was playing (or a new concoction made by Inui; of course, he had become a little more wary of Inui's juices ever since he fainted during that bowling incident…).

"Well, I always called Ryoga 'Ryo', and, well, since Ryoma here is… uh… smaller… I decided to call him 'Chibi-Ryo,'" Sakura grinned.

Momo and Eiji also noticed she was smiling at Fuji with more vigor than anyone else, and her eyes lit up when she talked to him…

The two nosy regulars smirked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

End of Ch 2

----------------

Review, please!

Sorry about the cliché-ness of the name Sakura; truthfully, I don't know any other good Japanese names.

-Angelicat


End file.
